Monster
by Wyrdian
Summary: There is a reason why only the gods should be the ones to create life. When Craftian curiosity interferes with this process however, a terrible creation that should never have seen the light of day is brought to life.


**Monster.**

_There is a reason why only the gods should be the ones to create life. When Craftian curiosity interferes with this process however, a terrible creation that should never have seen the light of day is brought to life._

She stepped back from her work, wiping off the stray scales that had gathered on the edges of her sleeves. Absent minding-ly brushing the hair back from her shoulders, the girl gazed over the jumble of limbs and butchered parts that made up the mass in front of her. It lay limply and unresponsive, with its chest cavity open to air with splattering's of blood surrounding it. A small grin spread across her face as the realisation that this job was finished set in, only to fade as the sight of the setting sun caught her eyes. Grumbling, she pulled out a small orb, lit up with an ethereal glow the shade of emeralds. She gently placed the orb into the alcove in its chest and attached a wire from the fleshy walls to the shimmering orb, before hopping back a few paces. With a small nod, she turned to leave, heading across the small field towards a ravine embedded into the shallow mountain where she called home. The compound was where she had set up her place of living, sharing it with someone she had met out in the wilderness. Together they had built a small town across the lake on the other side of the mountain, where a small number of other Craftians and Villagers lived. As the sun finally disappeared from the horizon and the first moonbeams struck the earth, the corpse quivered. Slowly, ever so slowly, it rose, taking in its first taste of life. The smells that pervaded it as it flickered out its forked tongue were that of meat, blood and gunpowder, and its first sight was the diminishing form of its creator, although it didn't know that. With a growl, it dived after her.

As the noise of the claws hitting stone and the constant rumbling growl reached her, she paused. She twisted around to be greeted with the sight of her creation staring at her with cold calculating eyes; it was weighing up its chances of her being a good meal and if she could inflict damage if she fought back. The tongue darted out for a second as the beast looked smug – it liked those odds. Terror erupted out of her in the form of a shrill scream, and she pivoted on the spot and sprinted for her life. Challenging the scream with an impressive roar, it started after her.

She streaked past the surprised Mobs that came out after dark, getting ever closer to the light glow of the compound where there might be a mediocre of safety. Leaping the final part down to the ground in front of the mine, she dared a quick look around – good, her companion wasn't in sight. The mini-earthquakes growing ever stronger indicated she had spent far too long still, so she dashed for the bridge and the town that lay beyond it.

Its meal had got away, that it was sure of. It showed its displeasure to the world around it by emitting a short hiss in the direction its prey went. Crouching, it tasted the air once more in an attempt to find a decent meal. Swivelling its head to the left, it noticed a dark entrance into the earth with another creature like the prey from before standing in it. It lashed at the new meal, in an attempt to ensnare it before this one got away. The claws it swung collided with the walls and easily demolished them, but not enough to get the food. In anger, it smashed into the stone again almost reaching it, but not quite. It brought its head back, but in doing so it got stuck on the roof, causing it to let a deafening roar in distress. Spreading its wings, it yanked back its upper body till it was free, and then went after the other food from before. At least, it could catch that one with speed this time due to its massive wings.

Panting, she had reached to the tower atop the other mountain which had a clear view of both village and compound. Pushing past the worried defender standing guard and taking one of the bows off the wall, she begun to climb up the ladder to the turret at the top. Once there, it took but a moment to locate where the beast had got to, and shockingly enough it was flying. Loading the bow with arrows, she attempted to pepper it with the shafts so that the abomination was halted. Whether or not it knew what they were, it dodged the arrows with ease and carried on its path. With only a few left in the quiver, she aimed at the more fatal areas hoping to bring it down before it got to the village. The second to last one hit not in the chest as she hoped, but in the wing joint. With a shocked cry it fell a distance before landing upon the ground at the bottom of the tower. It looked up with hatred burning in its eyes before digging its claws in and climbing.

The food was trying to kill it. It hadn't bargained for that, but it still didn't put it off. The rain pouring around it did little to deter it either – what was the weather in comparison to a mighty being like itself? At the top, the food was at the opposite edge, probably trying to get away again. Well, not this time. It lunged, repeatedly as the food kept dodging, unaware of the danger the beast was in. The energy gathering in the clouds above grew to immense magnitudes, until it couldn't bear it no more. It sped down in lightning form, striking the highest object around – the beast. As the millions of volts sped through it, its limbs went from limp to fully rigid and back again multiple times in the space of a few seconds. With a final snap, it fell back down towards the rocky cliff below. It smashed into the edge and spiralled off into the sharp rocks of the lakes shore. The limbs and snippets of the torn leathery membrane lay scattered around, once again lifeless.

The monster was dead at last.


End file.
